


Starboy

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Proko is a bit of a nerd and no one can convince me otherwise, Prokopinsky, post-sex cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: Shivering when K pulled out, moving to settle at his side, an arm tossed possessively over his hips, Proko said, "Didn't know you were into astronomy."





	

Fingers skating over golden skin, his lips at Proko's neck, K murmured, "Looks like Draco."

 

Spent, glowing, Proko gave a huff of breathless laughter. His voice still sex-wrecked and rough, he asked, one sandy brow lifted high, " _Malfoy_?"

 

"No, you goddamn nerd." There was no heat in K's voice, and his lips traveled lower, pressing soft, spent kisses to a little cluster of deeply golden freckles beneath the arch of Proko's left collarbone. "The constellation."

 

Shivering when K pulled out, moving to settle at his side on the bed, an arm tossed possessively over his hips, Proko said, "Didn't know you were into astronomy."

 

"I'm not." There was something soft and secret in K's voice, and he leaned in again, mouthing at Proko's jaw as he spoke, lips playing against a fading bruise from days past. Proko shivered against the warmth of it. " _I'm into dragons_."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is just a bitsy little thing, but it's the best I could do considering Big Bang stress. I do apologize. I like this piece, though. Starts fluffy, ends rather angsty :) I do so love angst.
> 
> Also, the title comes from The Weeknd's Starboy, which you should totally go listen to. It makes my chest ache, and I love it :)
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
